


Капанът

by mynameishell



Category: stories - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameishell/pseuds/mynameishell
Summary: Убийството е най-лошият капан





	Капанът

Зимата се задаваше зад ъгъла, въздухът тежко се разстилаше над земята напоен със влага и мирис на сажди. В края на есента всички малки ферми се борят за оцеляването си. Ако не фермерите не успеят да съберат реколтата и да се запазват със фораж и сено за добитъка щяха да изкарат много тежко сезона и вероятно да загубят животните. Падне ли веднъж снега няма начин да се стигне до което и да е било село или град. Хората се превръщат в затворници на собствените си домове. Последното нещо от което се нуждаят е кръвожаден животно да обикаля околието и да избива добитъка. Най-чудно беше че този звяр оглозгваше труповете за по-малко то една нощ, нещо което се струва невероятно на хората. Носеха се слухове, по-старите говореха за голяма мечка, толкова изгладняля че изяжда по-малките животни цели.  
Полудели от страх и останали без поминак хората се събират на групи, денем поставят капани, а нощем спят с пушки до вратата и пищови под възглавниците. Проверяват всяка сутрин но проклетия звяр минава покрай тях все едно той сам ги е сложил там.Дори най-смелите не се престрашаваха да съберат дружинка и да тръгнат подире му.  
Първият ден от зимата вали сняг на парцали. Скреж се катери по прозорците на къщурките , нащърбените върхове на ледените висулки страховито се извисяват от високите покриви на оборите.  
Навлечена от глава до пети във вълнени дрехи и дебел кужух обитателя на далечната ферма, млада жена, въоражена с кол в ръка се бореше с ледените късове. Почукваше по ледения блок и той се сгромолясваше с приглушен тътен в преспите. От вътре се чуваше неспокойно пръхтене. Девойката събори и последните висулки след което тихо се вмъкна в хамбара да успокои коня си. Той беше последното, което звярът и беше оставил. Избил първо пилците й, след това и двете крави, магарето и няколкото заека.Що за мечка яде зайци, изкарва ги един по един от клетките и си разкъсва? Останал жив само един измършавял сив катър.  
Момичето свали ръкавицата си и нежно милва муцуната му плачейки тихо пред най-стария си приятел. От джоба на палтото стръчеше дръжката на револвер. Днес беше поставила нови капани , около цялата къща, един при пътя към селото и един в обора , точно пред входа.  
Тя галеше животното и шептеше на вече кроткото животно бършейки сълзите си с ръкавицата. Звярът се беше покрил, от седмици нямаше никакви набези и хората започнаха да си отдъхват , сигурно е отишъл на юг. Но никой не прибираше пушките и всяка сутрин дружинките проверяваха капаните и все повтаряха че си е отишъл. Но тя не смяташе така  
С целувка момичето излезе от обора прескачайки металните челюсти поставени на пода и залости вратата здраво. За пореден път преброй куршумите в барабана на старото оръжие и се запъти през дълбокия сняг към къщата.  
Снежинките не спираха да се сипят и през нощта . Бурните ветрове ги караха да танцуват като луди пеперуди преди те да кацнат на земята и да станат част от голямото бяло покривало.  
Много преди заран страшна какфиния събуди девойката от лекия й сън. Тя подскочи, сграбчи палтото си и без дори да си обуе ботушите изтича навън. Вратата на конюшната зееше широко отворена. Тишината смразяваше душата на момичето повече и от лютия студ. С плахи движения приближи и с ужас видя дупката на място на тежкия метален капан. Звярът го беше изтръгнал от пода, от дървените греди бяха останали само трески.  
Нещо в ъгъла помръдна. Момичето извади пистолета и го насочи към тъмнината. Конят лежеше върху сеното с окървавена шия и изцъклени луди очи. Още дишаше, опитваше се да се изправи.  
-Шшш. - момичето коленичи пред него, прегърна тежката му глава и с трепереща ръка заглади гривата му. Затвори очи и зашептя.  
-Шшш. - освободи предпазителя и стреля. Ушите й запищяха, а може би това бяха нейните собствени писъци. солени сълзи щипеха бузите й и пълнеха очите й с тъга. Пистолетът натежа в ръката й тя го хвърли настрана. Трябваше на тръгне към селото и да повика помощ, да предопреди останалите . Но пресните кървави стъпки бяха отпечатани като букви във в главата на клетата девойка. Тя грабна една лопата и се втурна към гората. А буквите се нареждаха и скоро жаждата за отмъщение се спусна като черен облак пред очите й. Виждаше само алените локви по белия път.  
Следите спираха в една изоставена мелница , срутена безпощадно от времето. Премръзнала и запъхтяна девойката нахлу в саборетината. Готова да се бие до смърт със дявола, който й отне всичко, нямаше какво повече да губи освен собствения си живот. Подпираше се на раждясалата лопата и бършеше лицето си от сълзи и сняг.  
В дъното на мелницата в адски страдания ревеше убиецът. Момичето се затича, готово да прониже мечката или вълна или дори човека попаднал в нейния капан. Но в ъгъла не се гърмеше нито човек, нито мечка , нито вълк. Създанието беше бяло, по-бяло от снега със празни сиви очи. Голямо колкото мечка, но с муцуната на вълк то изръмжа заплашително. Оголи големите си кървави зъби и протегна дългата си шия към момичето. Веригите на капана затракаха когато създанието понечи да се нахвърли и то се вси в ъгъла, а оголените му зъби скърцаха. Металните шипове се бяха впили в предния му крайник и той висеше като парче месо.  
Момичето замахна плахо с лопата когато звяра изрева и се опита да се изправи. Той се сви на кълбо и я погледна с огромните си бездънни очи.  
Те бяха толкова човешки, пълни с омраза и страх. Момичето остана без дъх. Това не беше нито звяр, нито човек, беше нещо по-срашно.  
С последен изтерзан рев бялото създание прегриза коста и мускулите на крайника си. Капанът се строполи на земята, но преди да удави пода създанието прескочи двойката на вратата и избяга в гората. В челюстите на клопката то остави лявата подобна на човешка ръка.  
Адреналинът отшумяваше и девойката започна да забавя крачка. Беше я изпреварило, съществото имаше голяма преднина. Но дирята кръв се шареше зад него като трохи. Дори силния сняг не можеше да я прикрие.  
Бялото му тяло лежеше в пущинака. Момичето с последни сили се добра до него и падна в преспата. С крайчице на окото виждаше че създанието още диша.  
-Недей, не ме убивай.- то проговори. Изговаряше думите трудно, почти ръмжейки.  
Момичето осъзна че се е сгромолило точно до него и го погледна в очите. Сърцето й се сви. Не беше убиец , не можеше да го направи. Захвърли  
лопатата настрана.


End file.
